Field of the Invention
This invention is related to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to integrating dynamic random access memory, fine-grain power management, and other logic onto an integrated circuit and/or into a module.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices have become ubiquitous, and many people own several such devices. Mobile electronic devices can include, e.g., mobile phones (especially smart phones), personal digital assistants, tablet computers, laptop computers, net top computers, eReaders, etc. Mobile electronic devices (or more briefly, mobile devices) are designed to operate on a portable power supply, e.g. a battery. Accordingly, limiting power consumption and consuming power efficiently are key design parameters for the components of the mobile devices. Additionally, the relatively small form factors of many mobile devices call for reduced component counts, sizes, footprints, etc.
Counterbalancing low power and small size demands are the high performance requirements that come from the extraordinary functionality of the mobile devices. A user is able to browse the web, receive and send email, text, talk, and use other applications concurrently on modern mobile devices. The ability to provide an acceptable user experience across these different workloads is an important feature of the device.